Condamnée à l'obscurité ?
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Depuis la mort de son frère, Yuya s'enfonce dans l'obscurité et des événements de plus en plus étranges se produisent...Quelqu'un pourratil l'aider à démêler tous les fils de la vérité ? KyoYuya
1. Cauchemar ?

Salut tout l'monde !! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je sais que c'est pas bien vu que j'ai pas fini l'autre mais c'est pas graveuuuuuh !! Chuis une folleuuuuh !

Cette histoire est un peu plus sombre !Enfin, surtout au début ! J'pense que ça va s'améliorer après !! Je résisterais pas longtemps avant de mettre des conneries ! Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir plein de reviews !

« Il fait vraiment sombre aujourd'hui… »

'Un peu comme mon humeur, en fait…Mais à une seule différence près… le ciel s'éclaircira alors que moi je resterais dans dans l'obscurité…Pure ironie.'

La jeune fille observa encore quelque peu le ciel sans autres pensées particulières.

Tout le monde connaissait Yuya Shiina, une jeune fille énergique et toujours de bonne humeur mais aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Son frère était mort. **Mort**Plus jamais elle n'entendrait ses railleries, plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire, plus jamais elle n'aurait le plaisir d'entendre son rire. Tout était fini. **Fini** Elle le savait pertinemment, et pourtant…Pourtant, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait espéré. Oui, **espéré**. Que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'en se réveillant elle verrait son frère qui la rassurerait d'un sourire. Malheureusement, la dure réalité l'avait frappée de nouveau. Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, mais rien ne sortait. **Rien** Elle n'était même pas capable de verser ne serait-ce qu'une petite larme pour son frère adoré.

'_Désolant'_ avait été sa seule pensée.

Elle n'alla pas au lycée. A quoi bon ? Pour faire un faux sourire qui les rassurera tous ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer l'actrice. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'être égoïste .Après tout, son grand frère était mort. Et si elle allait le rejoindre ? Cela lui parut la meilleure idée du monde quand elle l'eut. Mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, elle n'y parvint pas. Peut-être par respect de la mémoire de son frère ?Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se scarifier…

Quelques jours plus tard, en pensant à lui, Yuya se dit qu'elle devait retourner au lycée. Après tout, que dirais son frère s'il la voyait comme ça ?Elle y retournerait la semaine prochaine, et elle mettrait tout son talent pour jouer son rôle.

'De toute façon, personne ne le remarquera…' 

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

« Salut Yuya ! Ca va ?

-Oui, et toi ??

-On s'est inquiétés pour toi, tu sais ! »

Le groupe hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

'Menteuses ! Si vous aviez été inquiètes, vous seriez venues me voir !' 

« Il fallait pas ! C'était rien ! Une toute petite maladie !!

-Tu nous rassure ! »

Sur ces mots, la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet pathétique (selon Yuya), fort intéressant (selon ses « amies »).Peu après, la sonnerie retentit et ils entrèrent en classe.

'On commence par des maths…' 

Si Yuya avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait juré. Mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout. De sa soi-disante amitié avec ces filles, des garçons qui étaient sensés l'observer « discrètement », des cours, de tout.

Et petit à petit, tout en continuant à jouer son rôle, Yuya se referma dans l'obscurité.

Un jour, un garçon vint la voir et lui dit les mots suivants…

« Je t'aime Yuya-chan, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

'Ne me fais pas rire ! Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, que je suis en train de mourir à petit feu, que je suis condamnée !Mais non, tu es incapable de voir ça ! Et tu prétends m'aimer ?!'

« Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas intéressée », répondit-elle avec son sourire qui lui paraissait de plus en plus faux.

Sur ces mots, elle partit retrouver cette maison sans chaleur, sans personne qui l'y attendait. Seul le couteau qui lui servait à se scarifier l'attendait pour la soulager de sa souffrance. Voir son sang couler lui donnait l'impression que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait partait en même temps que le liquide rouge.

Mais une personne allait changer sa destinée. Et cette personne entrait en scène ce fameux jour de février…

Pour Yuya, c'était une matinée normale. Elle était ennuyée et seule comme tous les matins et elle songeait à cesser cette comédie fatigante. Ces « amies » l'accueillirent avec un scoop…

« Un nouvel élève ? »

Yuya était surprise. Il était assez rare de voir des nouveaux élèves en cette période de l'année.

« J'espère qu'il est beau !!, s'exclama une des « amies » de Yuya.

Et elles partirent dans un délire collectif au sujet du nouvel élève. Quant à Yuya, au fond, elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'il ne l'agaçait pas et qu'il ne tombait pas amoureux d'elle, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Voici le nouvel élève, Kyo Mibu, présenta le professeur. Veuillez vous présenter, Mibu-san. »

Il avait de long cheveux d'un noir obscur, avait un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres qui montrait des canines particulièrement développées, et paraissait musclé. Personne ne pouvait le nier, il était beau. Mais le plus choquant n'était pas sa beauté, mais ses yeux d'un rouge sang. Yuya les aima tout de suite, sûrement à cause de leur couleur. Il avait éveillé son intêret. Mais une chose déplaisait à la jeune fille, c'était son sourire.

'Beaucoup trop arrogant…' 

Yuya n'aimant pas les personnes trop sûres d'elle, elle retourna sa tête vers la vitre pour admirer le ciel gris.

« Pas envie », répondit d'un ton détaché le nouveau.

Son regard erra sur la classe, où les filles étaient déjà prêtes à fonder un fan club, aux garçons aux yeux remplis de jalousie et c'est à cet instant qu'il la remarqua. Une fille blonde aux yeux verts. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était bien foutue hormis le fait qu'elle était un peu plate. Elle avait l'air plus marrante que ces filles qui étaient à ses pieds. Il vit qu'elle n'avait personne à côté d'elle.

Il entendit l'abruti qui servait de prof lui dire qu'il devait choisir un partenaire qui lui ferait visiter le lycée. Son choix était déjà fait.

« La fille à côté de la fenêtre. La blonde », répondit-il.

Yuya n'écoutait absolument pas, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait, trop occupée à penser à son frère disparu. Soudain, elle entendit son nom.

« Shiina-san ?

-Oui , dit-elle en se levant.

-Vous serez la partenaire de Mibu-san. Vous devrez lui faire visiter les lieux.

-Bien monsieur , s'exclama-t-elle d'un sourire complètement faux.

-Mibu-san, allez vous asseoir à côté de Shiina-san », ordonna le professeur.

Yuya regarda Kyo venir vers elle. Elle remarqua également les filles qui bavaient devant le jeune homme.

'Eh ben…Il a l'air de faire de l'effet…Tant qu'il me dérange pas…' 

Mais il était clair que ce cher Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

« Hey, planche à pain !

-Huh ? C'est moi qu't'appelle comme ça ?!

-A qui veux-tu que je m'adresse ?! Tu devrais être heureuse que quelqu'un comme **moi** (il appuya particulièrement sur ce mot) s'intéresse à toi.

-Ce qui me rendrait heureuse, c'est que tu te la fermes !

-Pourtant, c'est pas ce que tes yeux disaient quand tu regardais dehors », dit Kyo.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse en le regardant.

'C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit quelque chose comme ça…Il ne me connaît pas et pourtant…c'est bien le seul à avoir remarqué…' 

« Je sais que chuis beau mais tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! »

'Rectification : ce gars est un imbécile complet !Et le pire, c'est que je dois lui faire visiter le lycée ! J'ai vraiment pas de bol…' 

Peu après la sonnerie, on pouvait voir une jeune fille blonde essayer vainement de se faufiler vers la sortie sans se faire remarquer mais une voix la ramena à la dure réalité…

« Hey, planche à pain ! Où est-ce que tu comptes te barrer ?! »

'Aïe ! Repérée !' 

La jeune fille se dirigea vers Kyo et donna le nom des différentes bâtisses en les désignant du doigt.

« Voilà ! Tu sais tout , s'exclama-t-elle avec son sourire toujours aussi forcé.

-C'est ça que t'appelles une visite ?!

-Ce n'est qu'un lycée…J'te rassure, tu vas pas te perdre. »

Elle le quitta sur ces mots pour rentrer chez elle. Elle devait encore aller à son boulot. En effet, c'était son grand frère qui les entretenait, sans lui, plus d'argent. Elle devait donc travailler.C'était une serveuse au bar « Mizuchi » . De plus, elle avait le risque que l'on découvre qu'elle était seule et qu'on l'envoie à l'orphelinat.

'Hors de question.'

Elle était peut-être déstabilisée psychologiquement, mais elle tenait encore à sa liberté. C'est donc avec une motivation nouvelle qu'elle se rendit sur son lieu de travail. Mais ce fut de courte durée…

« Yuya-chan ! Nous avons une nouvelle recrue , s'écria avec enthousiasme le gérant qui répondait au nom de Yukimura Sanada. Il s'appelle Kyo-kun ! »

'Un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar.'

La fille était restée figée dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Décidément, elle était vraiment marrante ! L'imbécile qui lui servait de patron posa une question…

« Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur… »


	2. Etrange

Salut tout l'monde !! Me voili voilou avec le deuxième chapitre de « Condamnée à l'obscurité ? » !!

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose de **très** important !! Mon idée de départ a un peu changée !! En effet, j'ai décidé de mettre du surnaturel !! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je trouvais que cette histoire manquait sérieusement de piquant !! Dites moi tout de suite si j'ai bien fait ou pas !!

**Nanamy :** J'espère aussi !! Hi hi !! Je sais, c'est moi l'auteur au départ, chuis sensée savoir ! Merki beaucoup ! Mais là, la fic a un peu changé, j'espère que ça ne te déplaira pas !!

**Gaby27 :** Merki !! Je tente désespérément de faire plus long mais j'y arriveuuh pas !! snif

**Taahoma : **T'es bien la seule à m'dire que ça promet d'être marrant !! Oublier l'autre fic ? Quelle fic ? Promis, j'oublie pas ! La, ça va un peu changer, espérons que t'aimes quand mêmeuuh !

**Chibi**-**Rizahawkeye : **Merki beaucoup !!

**Gaspy :** Tes reviews ne sont jamais ennuyeuses !! Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire ! C'est pourquoi j'ai fait l'inverse ! Faut savoir changer !! Et voilà la suiteuuh !

**La-tite-Yuya :** Merki, merki (larmes d'émotion) ! Ca fait trop plaisir !! J'ai un peu changé en introduisant du surnaturel, j'espère que ça te plaira malgré tout !

**Chibi-yuya :** Merki ! Voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeuuh !

'Je suis maudite. C'est pas possible…' 

Et pourtant, la réalité était bien là, devant elle. Le gars qu'allait lui servir de collègue était cet abruti arrogant.

'Il s'y croit beaucoup trop…' 

Elle l'observa en train de servir des lycéennes dont les hormones étaient un peu trop développées d'après elle. Elles étaient quasiment en train de lui baver dessus.

'Ca fait quand même peur…' 

« Miss, par ici !!

-Ah ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Et elle prit la commande avec son sourire qui était toujours aussi faux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un certain brun la regardait d'un air intéressé.

'Même sur une planche à pain, le costume reste sexy…' 

Et c'est sur ces pensées ô combien intéressantes qu'il continua son job.

Yukimura Sanada était le barman le plus heureux au monde… En effet, il avait trouvé deux perles qui attiraient beaucoup de client grâce à leur charme. Il était d'ailleurs dommage qu'il s'entende aussi mal, cela tendait quelque peu l'ambiance.Il soupira en entendant une certaine jeune fille blonde crier après un certain jeune homme brun…

'Tout ne peut pas être parfait…' 

'Ce boulot est enfin fini !! Je commençais à désespérer ! Enfin, si on peut encore désespérer plus que je ne le fais déjà…'

Yuya songeait sérieusement à se trouver un autre boulot, plus calme où elle pourrait servir les clients en paix sans qu'un abruti lui fasse un commentaire mal placé… Cela décevrait sûrement son patron mais bon…Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester !

'Encore heureuse d'ailleurs !' 

Elle continua lentement son chemin vers la maison qu'elle habitait, sans grandes convictions. Elle serait au calme, certes, mais totalement seule. Alors qu'elle croyait sérieusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, elle aperçut quelqu'un devant sa porte.C'était étrange, surtout vu l'heure.

'Huh ? Quelqu'un qui viendrait voir mon frère ? Impossible, il ne recevait jamais de visites. Alors, qui est-ce ?'

Bizarrement, Yuya entendait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui suggérait fortement, pour ne pas dire lui vrillait les oreilles, en lui disant de partir, de courir et de ne surtout pas y aller. Pourtant, Yuya fit exactement la chose inverse : elle s'approcha encore plus. Elle pouvait voir un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kyo, à quelques différences près : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, il n'affichait pas le même sourire carnassier que Kyo et il semblait…comment dire ? Il arborait une expression coupable, ses yeux exprimaient clairement ses remords. Quant à l'homme qui se tenait à côté, il était blond et avait un sourire que n'importe qui aurait jugé chaleureux et gentil, mais Yuya le trouva très triste, sans savoir pourquoi.Soudain, l'homme blond se retourna vers elle.

« Yuya-san, vous pouvez venir, nous n'allons pas vous manger », dit-il en la regardant.

'C'est étrange…Comment connaît-il mon prénom ?? En plus, je suis sûre que d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas me voir…'

Yuya regarda quelques secondes les deux hommes et se décida à sortir d'où elle était. Ce fut sa première erreur.

« Enchanté, Yuya-san, salua le jeune homme brun. Je m'appelle Kyoshiro Mibu. »

'Mibu ?! Lui et l'autre abruti sont frères ?!' 

« Moi de même », lui répondit-elle en faisant un sourire forcé. Malgré toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, elle savait encore se contrôler. Et de toute façon, elle **devait** se contrôler.

« Je me dois de me présenter également, je suis Muramasa , fit le jeune homme blond.

-Puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite ?

-Nous venons voir Nozomu-san. »

Yuya ne pue s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle était **certaine** qu'ils savaient qu'il était mort. La petite voix dans sa tête le lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Je crains que ce soit impossible, leur sourit-elle. Il est actuellement à l'étranger. Puis-je transmettre un message ? »

Comme d'habitude, elle jouait la comédie parfaitement. Aucune lacune. N'importe qui l'aurait cru. Bizarrement, les deux personnes en face d'elle avaient l'air de douter de sa parole. Elle n'en tint pas compte, se rendant parfaitement compte que le silence était sensé lui faire perdre son assurance. Au bout de quelques minutes, Muramasa brisa le silence.

« Quand rentrera-t-il ?

-Là est toute la question, en effet. Je lui ai posé la même interrogation mais il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

-Je vois. C'est quelque peu imprudent de laisser une aussi jeune fille seule, souligna Kyoshiro d'un air suspicieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Onii-chan est prévoyant et m'a laissé de l'argent. De plus, j'ai les voisins qui viennent régulièrement vérifier que tout va bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Je pense que nous repasserons plus tard, précisa Muramasa. Bonne chance, Yuya-san. »

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes disparurent dans l'obscurité.

'Bonne chance ? Normalement, on dit « au revoir », pas bonne chance…' 

Mais les deux hommes avec qui elle avait discuté était tout sauf « normal ». Du moins, c'est ce que la petite voix lui disait…

« Je devrais songer à lui donner un nom… »

'Et maintenant, j'me mets à parler toute seule ! Là, ça devient grave !' 

Yuya songea que ces deux étrangers n'étaient vraiment pas bons signes…Elle ferait mieux de partir. Et **vite**. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça sentait le danger à plein nez. Nozomu n'était plus là et on voyait le résultat… Elle prit toutes ses économies, son cher couteau, des vêtements, les fourra dans son sac, ferma la porte à clé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle préssentait qu'elle n'allait pas y revenir avant un bon moment…

Elle erra dans les rues en se demandant où aller. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller… C'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa une personne qui n'allait pas l'aider…

« Hey ! Planche à pain ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles dehors à cette heure-ci ?

-Ca te regardes pas », répondit-elle en continuant à marcher.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Tu vas me faire croire que c'est normal que tu te balades toute seule à cette heure-ci avec un sac ?!

-Oui, parfaitement , répondit avec son fameux sourire forcé.

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! Ta famille doit s'inquiéter !

-Je n'ai plus de famille ! »

Pour la première fois, elle montrait véritablement ses émotions devant lui. Elle avait retiré son masque.

« Huh ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement comprise ! Maintenant, lâches-moi !

-Hors de question. Tu viens avec moi, planche à pain », ordonna-t-il en resserant sa prise.

Et sans plus d'explications, il l'emmena avec lui.

« Lâches moi, bordel ! »

Yuya commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Soudain, un énorme coup de vent libéra Yuya de la prise de Kyo, au grand soulagement de celle-ci.

'Non, c'est impossible…Ce serait une…' 

Il vit la jeune fille s'éloigner en courant.

'Merde !' 

Mais le jeune homme ne s'attendait absolument pas à en trouver **une** **des leurs** aussi vite.

Yuya n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé…D'un seul coup, la Voix s'était arrêtée et elle avait sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant la traverser, c'est à cet instant quel le vent les avait séparés.

'Depuis qu'Onii-chan n'est plus là, il se passe trop de trucs étranges…' 

A cet instant, elle croisa un homme avec un bandage rouge sur les yeux. En temps normal, elle se serait dit que c'était étrange, mais maintenant…

« Hey, petite !

-C'est à moi que vous parlez , demanda Yuya.

-Nulle part où aller , questionna-t-il , ne répondant pas à la question que la jeune fille avait posée.

-C'est bien possible, répondit-elle d'un air triste.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Huh ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Pourquoi pas … »

Et elle suivit l'homme. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Il l'amena dans un appartement, où elle rencontra sa famille. Et à cet instant, elle ne pue s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. En effet, il n'avait pas deux ou trois frères et sœurs mais six !! Plus le fils adoptif de la famille…Luciole ? Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait …Il était d'ailleurs un peu crétin mais elle ne le détestait pas. Finalement, dans son malheur, elle avait eu de la chance…


	3. Tempête

Salut tout l'monde !! Me revoilou avec le troisième chapitre ! Je suis trop contente que ça vous ait tous autant plue !! Merki beaucoup !

**Chibi yuya :** Oui, j'me suis un peu inspiré de ton histoire pour ça ! Sans rancunes ? Oui, j'ai pas résisté à mettre mon perso préféré même si je ne peux pas l'faire apparaître autan que dans « Enfer ou paradis ? » J'ai dit que j'les mettais ensemble alors autant qu'il s'inquiète dès le début…

**La-tite-yuya :** Waou ! Je n'en attendais pas autant ! Merki beaucoup !

**Taahoma :** Non, non pas de Luciole-Yuya même si j'en meurs d'envie !! Résistons ! J'ai essayé de développer un peu les sentiments suite à ta remarque, mais désolée c'est encore court !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Voilà la suite ! Me suis dépêchée !

**Nanamy :** Mais…mais…des menaces !! Je suis choquée !! J'ai dit que je faisais un Kyo-Yuya, je fais un Kyo-Yuya ! Faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça ! J'adoore torturer mes lectrices ! Nyark ! Et toutes ces réponses, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Hi hi !

**Gaby27 :** Je suis désolée de pas être capable de faire des chapitres longs ! Désolééééée ! Et toutes ces questions, j'y répondrais plus tard….

'_Ais-je vraiment bien fait de venir ici ?'_

Voilà ce que Yuya se demandait. En effet, elle assistait à une dispute qui virait en bagarre générale. Voir tous ces sourires et entendre tous ces rires lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Non pas qu'elle leur souhaite du malheur, loin de là. Simplement, cela lui faisait affreusement mal. Soudain, elle y pensa. Heureusement, elle l'avait emporté. Elle partit discrètement de la pièce et partit dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient attribuée et saisit le couteau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Encore et encore, elle se coupa, soulageant sa douleur à chaque blessure qui s'ouvrait. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça… De toute façon, qui s'en rendrait compte ?

'_Personne. Absolument personne.'_

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le sang qui coulait abondamment des ses bras. La Voix dans sa tête lui disait, que dis-je ? Lui criait d'arrêter. Pourtant, elle continua. Trop occupée à sa tâche, elle ne s'aperçut pas des larmes qui roulaient lentement le long des ses joues. Finalement, elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Elle lava ses bras meurtris et l'arme qui lui avait servit dans sa triste besogne. Yuya avait pansé ses blessures et avait caché les bandages sous ses manches. Mais pour retourner à sa chambre, elle croisa une certaine Luciole. Il la détailla de la tête au pied et vit l'arme qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Une personne normale aurait demandé pourquoi une jeune fille comme elle tenait un couteau, mais pas lui. Il passa à côté d'elle et elle l'entendit clairement malgré le fait qu'il avait murmuré…

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça… »

Elle se retourna brusquement pour le voir continuer son chemin tranquillement vers la salle de bain, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

'_Il m'a vu quand je l'ai fait ?'_

Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il n'y avait personne…Et Kyo ? Quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait ?

'_Hey !! Pourquoi j'pense à cet abruti !! Il est comme les autres ! Il s'en fout !'_

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Aussi faux que l'impression qu'elle donnait aux autres….

« Pitoyable…Toute cette comédie est pitoyable », murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Soudain, le silence enveloppa la maison.

'_Huh ? C'est quoi ce silence ? Ils étaient encore en train de se battre à l'instant ?!'_

Le silence…Elle le haïssait ! Cela lui rappelait trop le vide lorsque son frère était « parti » .

« JE DETESTE LE SILENCE !! »

Soudain, une énorme tempête de vent se déchaîna, faisant un fracas du diable, faisant trembler les murs et faisant voler en éclat les fenêtres.

Yuya se tenait debout au milieu de cet événement surnaturel, les yeux remplis de larmes, sa chevelure dorée s'envolant autour d'elle, formant un tel un halot lumineux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était un ange et ses émeraudes exprimant toute la tristesse et la solitude qu'elle ressentait.

Soudain, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un rouge sang ,qui le définissait clairement comme un démon, apparut devant la jeune fille.Le démon et l'ange se faisaient face.

« T'as pas bientôt fini ton bordel, planche à pain ? »

C'était la deuxième fois pour lui que la fille lui montrait ses émotions. Encore une fois, le masque était tombé, sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait affreusement mal de la voir avec des yeux aussi…tristes. Il ressentait de l'impuissance face à la douleur de la jeune fille. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait beau essayé, il n'y arriverait pas… Et la voir se tenir au milieu de cette tempête qu'elle avait provoqué ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et vit qu'il n'avait qu'une solution…Il fut assez rapide pour se placer derrière elle et l'assommer en la frappant légèrement à la nuque. La tempête stoppa, comme par magie, et seul subsistait la jeune fille blonde inconsciente. Kyo la prit dans ses bras.

C'est alors que Yuan arriva d'on ne sait où et demanda à Kyo la chose la plus évidente au monde…

« Qui va payer pour réparer les dégâts ??

-Tu te démerdes… Moi, j'emmène la planche à pain, répondit Kyo.

-T'es pas sympa !

-C'est pas comme si c'était moi qu'avait fait ce bordel !

-Oh ! Salut Kyo , dit Luciole en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-'lut. T'aurais pu l'arrêter, Luciole.

-Arrêter qui ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, t'aurais pu l'arrêter, Luciole, approuva Yuan.

-Mais de qui ?

-Celle qui vient d'exploser la moitié de ma maison et qu'est maintenant en train de roupiller », expliqua Yuan en désignant Yuya qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Kyo. Luciole l'observa et posa encore une question…

« Comment elle a fait ?

-Elle a utilisé son pouvoir, tout simplement, fit Yuan comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Et ça l'était d'ailleurs. Je te signale au passage que tu en as un toi aussi, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte que la p'tite en possédait un.

-Je ne veux pas te casser ton trip, le vieux, commença Kyo, mais Luciole s'est cassé. Ce que je vais faire aussi, d'ailleurs. A un d'ces jours ! »

Sur ces mots, le démon partit avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir.

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, elle se sentait faible, affreusement faible. Il y avait un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui lui parvenait aux narines et elle avait l'impression d'être ballottée, comme si elle était portée par quelqu'un . Portée…par quelqu'un ? Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part… Elle ouvrit ses yeux brusquement pour voir des yeux rouges qui l'observaient avec attention. Super. Elle était extrêmement faible. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Et le comble de tout, elle était dans les bras de Kyo.

'_Qu'est-ce que va me faire ce pervers ?!'_

« Tu peux me lâcher, je peux me débrouiller toute seule , fit elle en accentuant son sourire qui sonnait si faux.

-Avec toute l'énergie que tu as utilisée, ça m'étonnerait fort que tu puisses encore marcher.

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas **faible **!

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… »

Encore une fois, il l'avait réduit au silence. Soudain, la Voix lui perça les tympans.

« Danger ! Danger !! »

Yuya regarda rapidement autour d'elle malgré sa faiblesse. Kyo la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle avait vu devant chez elle…Comment c'était déjà ? Quelque chose qui ressemblait à Kyo…Kyoshiro ? Oui, c'était ça, Kyoshiro !

'_C'est lui le danger ?'_

Kyo regarda dans la même direction que Yuya et vit son frère…

'_Kyoshiro…Qu'est-ce que ce chacal fout là ?'_

« Kyo…Dépêches-toi, s'il te plaît… »

Là, elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. En plus, la Voix lui disait clairement de fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas courir dans son état, elle avait donc dû demander à Kyo de se grouiller l'cul.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille trembler.

'_Il a fait quelque chose à planche à pain ?'_

Kyo lança un regard suspicieux à Kyoshiro et consentit enfin à accélérer. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immeuble. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Kyo n'ayant pas envie de se taper cinq étage avec soixante kilos dans les bras. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Kyo la déposa sur le lit. Yuya ne résista pas plus de dix secondes avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les couvertures moelleuses du lit, dans l'espoir de récupérer les forces qui lui manquaient.

Quand Yuya se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de celui qui l'avait amené dans son appartement et qui n'était autre que Kyo.

'_Je suis dans un lit. Je vois Kyo. Je suis dans le __**même**__ lit que cet abruti ?!'_ pensa une Yuya particulièrement choquée. Elle vit les yeux de Kyo s'ouvrir lentement et…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, planche à pain ? Je sais que c'est éblouissant de me voir dès le réveil, mais t'es pas obligé de faire cette tête…

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je me demandais juste ce que l'on faisait dans le même lit !

-Ne t'inquiète pas que si on avait fait quelque chose, on y serait encore , répondit Kyo avec son sourire vicieux.

-T'es qu'un pervers de toute façon !!

-Tu me traites de pervers alors que c'est toi la première à m'accuser en pensant à quelque chose ! » , répliqua Kyo.

Yuya ne pue s'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire carnassier du jeune homme.

Les deux lycéens étaient assis dans le canapé, côte à côte. Yuya avait une multitude de questions à poser mais ne savait pas par laquelle commencer et ne savait pas non plus si le démon qui était avachi à ses côtés daignerait lui répondre.

DING DONG

Yuya releva la tête, surprise par l'interruption du cours de ses pensées par la sonnette qui venait de retentir. Kyo se releva et alla ouvrir.

« T'es en retard », fut le salut du jeune homme avant qu'il ne laisse l'invité entrer. Il avait la flemme de tout expliquer à Yuya, c'est pourquoi il avait invité quelqu'un de beaucoup plus bavard. Et cette personne n'était autre que…

« Yukimura-san ?! »

La surprise était peignée sur le visage de la jeune fille.


	4. Perte de mémoire

Salut tout l'mondeuuuh ! Me revoilou avec encore un nouveau chapitrequi est très court mais c'est pour vous faire un peu patienter !!

**Chibi-yuya :** Eh oui ! Vive les surprises ! Contente que tu m'en veuilles paaaas !

**I wish I was her :** Merki beaucoup ! T'inquiètes ! C'est pas grave que t'es pas mis de review avant, tant que t'en mets maintenant !! Merki beaucoup !!

**Taahoma :** Au niveau des sentiments, j'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà fait le maximum !! Désolée (s'abaisse bien bas) ! C'est vrai que c'qu'est fort dans ta review, c'est de dire aussi peu de chose en faisant autant de lignes… Mon modèleuuh !! Et merki beaucoup !

**Gaspy : **Contente que t'ais pu te faire deux chapitres d'un coup ! J'essaye de me dépêcher mais je ne suis pas très rapide…

**La-tite-yuya :** Moi, une artiste ? Attends de voir mes dessins ! D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête mes conneries…Merki beaucoup et voilà la suiteuuh !

**Chibi-rizahawkeye :** Voilà la suite et merki beaucoup !

**Nanamy :** Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions, sinon tu vas plus me lire…Suspens, suspens. Hi hi ! Contente que tu sois heureuse que Yuya ait dormie avec Kyo ! (cette phrase veut-elle encore dire quelque chose ?)

**Gaby27 :** Je crois bien que tu deviens un peu trop exigeante la quand même !! Je suis pas super boulette de riz !! (enfin, j'crois pas !) Je suis donc dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ta requête !

Elle était seule dans le noir. Soudain, un jeune homme brun apparut.

« Onii-chan !! »

Il se retourna vers elle et s'écroula par terre. Elle courut vers l'endroit de sa chute mais il avait disparu. Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Mais ce liquide rouge ne lui appartenait pas. Tout à coup, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure réapparut.

« C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. »

Un trou béant s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pendant que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues suite aux mots de son frère.

La jeune fille blonde se releva brusquement, trempée par la sueur due à son cauchemar. Ses yeux étaient encore humides. Elle se quitta le lit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et en espérant que l'eau froide lui ferait oublier cet horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne tremblait plus et qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée, les images de son frère mort lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour lui faire oublier. La douleur physique compenserait sûrement celle du cœur. Après tout, c'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait. C'était comme cela qu'**elle** fonctionnait. Elle marcha lentement vers la cuisine, toujours attentive à n'émettre aucun bruit possible d'éveiller le jeune homme avec qui elle dormait. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas réveiller avec le bruit de l'eau qui coulait mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui fut une erreur de sa part.

Elle saisit une paire de ciseaux, n'ayant pas pris son couteau suite à son déménagement ultra rapide chez Kyo. Elle n'avait rien pris du tout d'ailleurs. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle était inconsciente lors de son transfert de domicile ?

Elle observa avec contentement son sang couler lentement le long de son bras pour finir sa course sur le sol. Après une dizaine de coupures, elle se sentit mieux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer, une main vint stopper son acte. Yuya se retourna lentement, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui habitait ici, avec elle. L'émeraude scruta le rubis. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient de la…colère ? Non, le mot était faible. Il était **furieux**.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je pense que ça se voit, non , répondit calmement Yuya.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tue. Elle détourna le regard. A quoi bon lui expliquer ? Il ne comprendrait pas. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Pas grand monde, pour ne pas dire personne…

« Ca ne te regarde pas, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

Il ne répondit rien mais ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Elle se décida à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment rien. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je le fais », mentit-elle. A vrai dire, elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu'elle le faisait tant il y en avait. Depuis qu'elle savait la vérité (que lui avait appris Yukimura) elle faisait des cauchemars et son besoin de se scarifier redoublait. Ses anciennes cicatrices étaient à peine refermées qu'elle en faisait déjà de nouvelles.

« Arrête tes conneries. Vu le nombre de cicatrice qu'il y a, ça m'étonnerait que tu l'ais fait que deux fois.

-Ce qui m'énerve avec toi, c'est qu'on a beau te dire n'importe quoi, tu sais toujours la vérité…Et ça commence sérieusement à me soûler ! »

Seul son grand frère était capable de le faire. Lui et lui seul. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, tout la ramenait à son défunt frère. Même dans ses cauchemars, il était là. Même Kyo lui rappelait son grand frère !

Yuya s'écroula au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains, et murmurant des mots que même Kyo ne parvint pas à entendre.

« Oublier…Je veux tout oublier… »

C'est alors que la Voix retentit dans sa tête.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir tout oublier ?

-Oui…

-Dans ce cas, puisque tu es ma réincarnation, je te fais cette faveur ! »

Un lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce, obligeant Kyo à se protéger les yeux avec son bras. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Quand il pue enfin rouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour voir la blonde étendue par terre, et ne bougeant plus. Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il eut, il ne paniqua pas et il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Il vérifia sa respiration, et rassuré la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de café et retourna au chevet de la blonde. Ca allait être une longue nuit…

« Tu es la réincarnation de celle qui fut jadis la seule prêtresse capable de maîtriser tous les éléments : terre, eau, feu, air. »

« Tu es ma petite sœur adorée ! »

« Tu dois réunir de nouveau tous les pouvoir pour empêcher sa résurrection »

« Je t'adore Yuya ! »

« Il avait créé une barrière pour empêcher ta localisation grâce à ses pouvoirs »

« Ils ne t'auront jamais parce que je veux que tu ais une vie merveilleuse »

« Il est mort à cause de ça »

« Je te protégerais pour toujours… »

Le phrases se mélangeaient…Des bribes de souvenirs…Des voix, des visages…A qui appartiennent-ils ? Elle avait mal à la tête…

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour voir un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges qui l'observait.

'Ses yeux sont étranges…' 

« Tu piautes vraiment longtemps !

-Excusez-moi, mais…qui êtes vous ? »


	5. Fuite

Salut tout le monde ! Excusez-moi si j'ai mis un peu de côté cette fic mais elle est assez difficile à écrire, à cause de son univers assez sombre ! Et comme je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement sombre, il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à l'écrire ! C'est pourquoi j'ai compensé avec Enfer ou paradis ? qui est beaucoup plus amusant ! D'ailleurs, le chapitre 13 est en cours ! Enfin, bref, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! 

**Jenny944 :** Là est toute la question !Mais la réponse est dans ce chapitreuuuh !

**Peckforever :** Merki, merki ! Tout acte a ses raisons... Yuya a les siennes ! Et, tu as raison, faisons confiance à super-Kyo !

**Nanamy :** Elle va la retrouver (enfin je crois ! **Yuya **: je tiens juste à te rappeler que c'est toi l'auteur au départ ! **moi **: oui, mais euuh ! J'sais pas ! **Yuya **: assume tes responsabilités ! **moi **: où ça ? moi j'ai rien vu… **Yuya **: j'abandonne… **moi **: mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime !) Enfin, bref, après ce court interlude de débilités, merki beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !

**chibi-rizahawkeye :** Merki ! Voila la souiteuuh !

**Hayaaateuh :** Contente que Luciole te plaise ! Merki beaucoup !

**Taahoma :** Nyark, c'est fait exprès… Et voilà la suite tant demandée !

**I wish I was her :** Merki !! Trop trop merki ! Voilà la suiteuuh !

**Asmodel :** Moi, sadique ? Pas du tout ! J'aime tellement mes lecteur, je serais incapable de faire ça ! Voilà la suite !

**Gaspy :** Mouais, t'as peut-être raison … Peut-être suis-je tropexigeante avec moi-même ?

**Chibi-yuya :** V'là la suiteuuh !

**Gaby27 :** Suite, suite, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, la voilà !

**La-tite-yuya: **Merki ! Voilà la suite !

Elle courait dans la rue,pieds nus, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle et ses yeux vert émeraude cherchant un refuge ou se cacher. Elle était complètement paniquée et ne savait pas ou aller. Elle fuyait désespérément. La raison ? Nous avons besoin d'un petit flash-back pour la connaître…

L'homme aux yeux rouges la dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, planche à pain ? »

Elle le regarda, entendit le surnom qu'il lui avait donné et rougit sous l'effet de la colère.

« Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous permets pas de me donner un surnom aussi péjoratif! »

Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle avait appris à parler aussi bien. Elle devait sûrement être une bonne élève. '_Sûrement…'_

Un homme aux yeux d'un noir de jais avec les cheveux de la même obscurité que ses yeux. Il lui souriait, d'un sourire chaleureux, pouvant atteindre n'importe quel cœur malgré la glace qui pouvait l'entourer. Y compris le sien ? '_Un…souvenir ?'_

« Hey ! Ca te prend souvent de chialer comme ça quand on te parle ? »

Elle retourna bien vite à la réalité. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses si beaux yeux étaient noyés par les larmes. '_Qui c'était ?'_

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas. Il lui semblait très important. Mais s'il l'était tant que ça, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? 

« Pourquoi…je ne m'en souviens pas ?

-Ca, c'est à toi de me l'dire »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, surprise. '_J'ai pensé tout haut ?'_

« On s'demande si t'es vraiment **sa** réincarnation, faire des trucs comme ça et ne pas savoir pourquoi…

-Sa…réincarnation ? »

Elle l'observa d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas. '_Je suis la réincarnation de quelqu'un ? Impossible, ça n'arrive que dans les mangas !'_

Les larmes. Le malheur. L'homme souriant. La tempête, reflétant ses sentiments. Les fenêtres volant en éclats. Un homme aux yeux rouges arrivant devant elle. Puis l'obscurité totale. '_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?'_

Elle était de plus en plus perdue. L'homme aux yeux rouges. C'était le même que celui qui se tenait devant elle, non ? '_En y repensant, j'connais même pas son nom !'_

« Dites…

-Quoi ?

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Kyo. Et retiens-le, j'aime pas me répéter. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux…

-Et moi ?

-Huh ?

-Je m'appelle comment ? »

Il resta surpris quelques instants et se ressaisit.

« Yuya. Shiina Yuya. » '_Au mois, j'ai un beau prénom…'_

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. 

_« Je t'adore Yuya. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se retourna encor une fois vers Kyo.

« Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? »

-Et en plus t'entends des voix » se moqua-t-il. '_J'aurais dû m'en douter… C'est pas cette brute qui va me dire quelque chose comme ça…'_

La voix qu'elle avait entendue était beaucoup plus douce. C'était une voix d'homme, elle en était sûre. Une voix si familière et pourtant si lointaine. 

Il l'observa d'un œil critique. Ca faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'elle regardait dans le vide en gardant le silence. '_A quoi elle pense ?'_

Tsk. Voilà qu'il se mettait à essayer d'entrer dans ses pensées.

**« Après tout, tu en as le pouvoir… »**

Et voilà que le vieux s'mettait à lui parler…Génial.

**« C'est pas parce que j'ai vécu y'a cinq cents ans que je suis vieux ! On respecte ses aînés ! »**

Kyo soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre avec le vieux. Il était obligé de cohabiter avec lui, puisqu'il était sa réincarnation…

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de l'étrange vide qui existait dans le lit. '_Merde ! Où elle est passée ?'_

**« Je sens son aura dans la cuisine »**

Kyo courut vers la cuisine. Le vieux lui réclamait un remerciement mais ce n'était pas son principal sujet de préoccupation. En effet, il vit Yuya avec un couteau dans les mains. '_Yuya+ couteau danger'_

Il vit le liquide rouge couler sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Elle ne pue s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. Saisir ce couteau et se blesser avait été un réflexe. Et finalement, ce n'était pas un problème. Soudain, une main saisit la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer sa tâche. Elle savait très bien qui c'était. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête. Une voix douce et féminine. 

**« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une impression de déjà-vu ? »**

« Huh ? Qui est là ? », paniqua la jeune fille.

Kyo resta sans voix, malgré le fait qu'il ne parlait pas.

'_L'autre se manifeste déjà alors qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ? Pourtant, si elle est affaiblie psychologiquement, elle devrait pas être là !'_

**« A moins que ce soit ****elle**** qui l'ait provoquée… »**

Pendant ce petit échange, Kyo n'avait pas prêté attention à son entourage, et encore moins à la blonde qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit métallique que le couteau avait fait lors de son arrivée sur le carrelage, ni le bruit que la porte avait fait lorsqu'elle avait claqué. Lorsqu'enfin, il se rendit compte de l'absence de la jeune fille, il jura.

« Merde ! J'ai fait le con ! »

**« Je ne te fais pas le dire. Tu viens de laisser partir la réincarnation de Mikan-chan, sachant que les sbires de Nobunaga n'attendent que ça pour la descendre…En plus, vu l'état de cette jeune fille, je doute qu'elle puisse utiliser les pouvoirs de Mikan-chan ! »**

'_Là, par contre, tu la sous-estimes'_ songea Kyo en repensant à la fois où il avait dû l'arrêter alors qu'elle était en train de provoquer une tempête chez Yuan.

Mais retournons plutôt voir cette chère réincarnation, à bout de souffle, courir dans les rues de Tokyo, pour finalement…rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui d'un jeune homme blond.

« Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part ! », s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.


	6. Rencontre

Salut tout le monde ! Après ce long laps de temps sans aucun chapitre, voilà la suite ! Alors, comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques confusions, je vais éclaircir tout cela !

'_pensées des personnages'_

« paroles des personnages »

**« paroles des incarnations »**

_« paroles de souvenir »_

J'ai inventé des personnages que j'ai ajouté à l'histoire, parce que vu la tournure que je voulais donner, aucun des perso de SDK ne convenait ! J'espère que vous les aimerez !

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire mais je ne vous garantis rien ! En effet, j'ai un peu perdu l'âme de cette histoire…

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura aidé !! Bonne lecture !

Ah, encore une chose que j'allais oublier : Miko veut dire prêtresse !

**Peckforever :** Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Ho ho ! Honte à toi ! (nan je déconne t'en vas paaaaaaas !) xD Sauve Yuya ? Mais elle est grande Yuya, elle va péter la gueule aux méchants toute seule, comme une grande ! xD Pleins d'enfants ? Je crois que tu vois un peu trop loin dans le futur…xD Bon, sinon, voilà la souite !

**Gaby27 :** J'ai fait au dessus des explications exprès pour toi ! J'espère que ça t'aidera ! Merki pour tes encouragement, voilà la suite !

**Chibi Yuya :** Merki beaucoup, tu me fais plaisir ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Bonne lecture !

**Jenny944 :** Tu ne connais pas Luciole ni Yuan ? A quel volume t'es tu arrêté ? Et voilà la souiteuuh !

**Gaspy :** Je suis désolée si j'te perds pendant mon histoire ! J'vais finir par croire que chuis vraiment pas douée…Enfin, bref, merki de t'accrocher ! Et je t'avoue que tes vannes me font trop marrer ! (aurait-on le même niveau ?) Et v'là la suite !

**Nanamy :** Merki beaucoup ! Des questions qui te hantent ? Mais c'est fait exprès !! Eh oui, Yuya va avoir besoin de beaucoup beaucoup de courage…Et désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à sortir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**La-tite-yuya :** Merki beaucoup ! Voilà la souite !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont petits ! Désolééééééée ! Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Taahoma :** Eh oui, Luciole-chan est de nouveau là, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation !! xD Yuya est une grande athlète, en effet…(tout le contraire de moi…mais chut ! xD) Je viens de remarquer un truc…C'est plus des coms que tu me fais là, c'est des romans !! xD M'enfin, c'est pour me montrer que tu peux faire un com plus long que mon chapitre ? xD Bonne lecture !

**Rencontre…**

La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme dans lequel elle était rentrée. Elle était **absolument** sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut, elle ne savait plus tellement. Des cheveux blonds, un regard gris acier, un visage impassible…

_« Tu ne devrais arrêter de faire ça… »_

« Huh ? »

La jeune fille resta stupéfaite quelques instants. Arrêter de faire quoi ?

« Si c'était pour te torturer les méninges autant, j'aurais peut-être pas dû t'enlever la mémoire… »

'_C'est vous ?'_

**« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Et ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé ! »**

'_J'ai fait ça ?'_

**« Exactement. Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis trop gentille… »**

'_Excusez-moi, mais…Pourriez-vous me la rendre ?'_

**« Rendre quoi ? »**

'_Ma mémoire !'_

**« Décidément, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un coup tu la veux plus, un coup tu la veux ! »**

Mais l'énervement de la Voix fut interrompu par une énorme explosion. Yuya se ressaisit, se rappelant dans quelle situation elle était. Elle était toujours sur le jeune homme qu'elle était sûre de connaître. Enfin, maintenant, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il semblait qu'il l'ait protégé des débris dû à l'explosion.

« Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant… »

Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux ambrés. Elle arborait un petit sourire et une lueur de contentement était allumée dans son regard. Elle avait la peau extrêmement pâle, contrastant d'autant plus avec sa chevelure.

« Mais euuuuuuuh ! Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé !! »

La blonde vit **exactement** la même personne se tenir à côté de celle qui avait provoqué l'explosion.

'_Le choc a été tellement violent que je vois double !'_

Elle entendit le rire de la Voix résonner dans ses oreilles, s'en demandant la raison. Elle sentit le jeune homme blond qui l'avait protégé se relever et observer la scène avec indifférence. Elle se releva également mais regardant la scène avec curiosité. Elle se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Mais…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, désolée , s'exclama celle de gauche. Je m'appe--

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Isuzu-onee-chan ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'interrompre ! »

Ainsi donc, elle étaient sœurs…Ce qui expliquait la ressemblance.

'_Voilà pourquoi la Voix se moquait de moi ! Ce sont des jumelles !'_

**« T'es vraiment pas perspicace ! »**

« Je disais donc, je m'appelle Isuzu , et c'est ma sœur Sakura. A votre service, Miko-sama. »

'_Miko…sama ?'_

« C'est donc ça…T'es la Miko, dit le blond à côté d'elle. J'me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part…

-Heu…C'est quoi le délire, exactement , demanda Yuya, quelque peu déboussolée.

-Tu sais pas ? », questionna Sakura en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais elle fut heurtée par le poing de Isuzu.

« On respecte Miko-sama ! On vouvoie , s'exclama Isuzu. Elle est bien plus puissante que nous deux réunies !

-Ah bon ? » , s'étonna la blonde.

A cet instant, une seconde explosion retentit.

**« Décidément, c'est la journée des explosions… »**

L'atmosphère si détendue qui régnait il y a quelques instants disparut pour laisser place à une **beaucoup** plus tendue.

« Il semblerait que Miko-**sama **soit de sortie… »

Bien entendu, le sama employé était clairement ironique. Devant eux se tenait un homme aux cheveux blancs retombant sur ses épaules. Une frange cachait une bonne partie de son front. Il avait de petits yeux et il n'était guère rassurant.

« Maro va se faire un plaisir d'agrémenter la sortie d'animations. La principale sera : tuer Miko. Les secondaires : tuer les insectes autour. »

A la fin de sa réplique, un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon apparut sur son visage.

« Maro vous laisse le choix de qui va se faire tuer en premier : les jumelles déjantées ou le mou du cerveau ?

-J'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, Bassara. C'est bien toi sa réincarnation, non , dit Isuzu.

-En effet. Tu es plus intelligente que tu n'y paraîs, **Isuzu**. Tu as le même nom que ton incarnation…, répondit Bassara.

-Eh oui…Le destin fait parfois des choses étranges…

-Et moi, on m'oublie , fit Sakura d'un ton choqué.

-Oh…La réincarnation de Mayura, remarqua Bassara.

-Ouais, et j'vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer ! Surtout depuis la cicatrice que tu m'as infligée… »

Le visage si innocent et souriant de Sakura devint soudain menaçant et rempli de haine.

'_La vache ! Elle est flipante !'_

**« Si tu as déjà peur avec Sakura, ne regarde jamais Isuzu se battre… Même pour moi, Isuzu est quelqu'un d'extrêmement effrayant. Et puis, si tu as si peur que ça, tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton pouvoir pour tuer Bassara et l'affaire sera close ! »**

'_Et je fais comment ?'_

**« Oh, oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais ! Bon, on va commencer simple…Concentre sur Bassara et imagine le mort »**

'_C'est tout ?'_

**« Essaye…On verra bien ! »**

Yuya posa ses yeux verts émeraudes vers Bassara. Elle se concentra et elle se l'imagina se faire électrocuté, comme dans les cartoons, lorsqu'on voit le squelette ! Yuya était une lycéenne mais avait encore un esprit de fillette. Soudain, un éclair tomba sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs et il hurla. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent.

**« Ouch…Ca doit faire mal ! »**

Quant à aux sœurs jumelles, elle regardèrent le corps fumant de l'ennemi bouche bée.

« Sakura…T'aurais pu y aller moins fort ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais quand même ! C'était pas super discret !

-C'était pas moi !! Je suis pas la seule à pouvoir contrôler la foudre ! »

C'est alors qu'Isuzu comprit.

« Miko-sama, c'était vous ? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, et elle s'aperçut que la miko était allongée par terre. Elle courut vers elle et vit que ses joues étaient rouges. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Elle est brûlante ! Elle ne doit pas être habituée à utiliser son pouvoir ! »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme blond, qui avait toujours le regard dans le vide. Elle s'apprêtait à lui reprocher son manque de réaction mais elle s'aperçut de quelque chose.

« Tu es la réincarnation de Mitsuki-kun ? »

Il tourna son regard acier vers elle.

« Rooh, on s'en fout, Isuzu-onne-chan ! Faut s'occuper de Miko-chan !

-Sama, Miko-**sama** , s'exclama Isuzu.

-Tiens, le blondinet, tu la portes ? » , demanda Sakura, ne prêtant pas attention à la dernière réplique de sa sœur.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre la jeune fille blonde dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas trop la remuer. Il la porta comme un prince portait une princesse. C'est alors que Luciole posa une question fort intelligente.

« Et on va où ? »

Les deux jumelles se regardèrent, n'ayant non seulement pas pensé à cela, mais n'ayant pas non plus d'idées. Elles étaient venues ici parce que leur incarnation leur avait dit qu'ici se trouvait Miko-sama. Elle venait d'arriver aujourd'hui, elle n'avait donc nulle part où loger.

Soudain, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux rubis arriva. Il jeta un regard furieux au blond et prit Yuya dans ses bras. Isuzu aurait juré qu'elle avait vu un éclair de jalousie traverser les yeux du brun.

« Tiens, salut Kyo, dit le jeune homme blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luciole , demanda le démon.

-J'me baladais.

-Avec planche à pain dans les bras ? »

'_Cette façon de parler…Les yeux rouges…Ce ne peut être que la réincarnation de Natsume-kun !'_

Il tourna son regard vers les jumelles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

-On bronze, ça s'voit pas ? » , répliqua Isuzu.

_« __**Exactement**__ le même caractère…Aucun doute possible.'_


	7. Souvenir, souvenir

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une petite suite toute tranquilou ! La plus grosse explication se trouve dans ce chapitre, et les détails suivront dans les prochains chapitres ! Voili, voilou, bonne lecture !

**Asmodel :** Ah bon ? Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre ci n'est pas terrible non plus… Par contre, je pense qu'il est un peu plus long que l'autre ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! xD

**Gaspy :** Au chapitre d'avant, t'y voyais un peu plus clair, là, c'est carrément transparent ! xD Là, par contre, faut s'inquiéter, je commence à faire des vannes…xD Au niveau des vannes, j'te rassure, j'ai vu pire…Reviewe moi avant de t'exiler !! xD

**Chibi Yuya :** Tu vas voir, ça progresse encore mieux, ce chapitre-ci ! (en fait, je dis ça mais j'en sais rien…xD)

**Tar-Celebrian :** C'est vrai que cette histoire est sombre, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Mais c'est justement cet aspect de l'histoire qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, parce que j'ai la (très légère) manie de mettre des conneries en plein milieu ! Alors forcément…ça m'a un peu bloqué ! Et merki beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**Peckforever :** Oui, en effet, ils viennent en paix !! xD Surtout en explosant les murs, c'est plus pratique…xD Et voilà la souite !

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

« Bon…On fait quoi, maintenant ?, demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges.

-On attend, répondit calmement la réplique exacte de la jeune fille.

-Mais je m'ennuie, moi !

-Miko-sama est malade, et tout ce dont tu te préoccupes, c'est que tu « t'ennuies » ?, lui reprocha-t-elle. Sakura, il y a des moments, il faut revoir ses priorités.

-Mou, c'est méchant !

-Non, réaliste. »

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard, tandis qu'un jeune homme blond surveillait l'échange avec attention.

Non loin de là, dans une pièce adjacente, un jeune homme brun surveillait une jeune fille blonde, qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

§-§-§[&§-§-§

_Une petite fille blonde courrait, à en perdre haleine. Elle avait de beaux yeux vert émeraude, pétillants de joie. Elle avait un grand sourire, qui illuminait son visage enfantin._

_« Onii-chan ! »_

_Elle rejoignit un homme brun, à l'allure ténébreuse. Des cheveux obscurs, tout comme ses yeux. Malgré tout, un sourire attendrit ornait son visage. La fillette s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main._

_« Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui , demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

_-C'est mon anniversaire , s'exclama la petite fille. Dis, dis, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »_

_Son sourire s'élargit devant l'empressement de la blondinette._

_« Avant de te le dire, je veux que tu me fasse une promesse._

_-Une promesse ? »_

_Ses grands yeux étaient maintenant remplis de curiosité._

_« Je vais te dire un grand secret. Mais, surtout, ne le répètes à personne. Tu as compris, Yuya ? __**Personne**_

_-D'accord, Onii-chan ! »_

_Il posa sa main sur sa tête, dans un geste de pure affection._

_« C'est bien. Mais le secret commence par une histoire…_

_-Une histoire ?_

_-Il était un fois, il y a fort longtemps, une gentille prêtresse. Elle vivait paisiblement, et elle aidait toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser sur son chemin._

_-Toutes , demanda Yuya, impressionnée._

_-Oui, toutes, sans exception. Mais un jour, un horrible samouraï décida qu'il devait dominer le monde, pour le plonger dans l'obscurité et le sang. Il était avide de pouvoir, et il n'hésitait jamais à détruire tout ce qui croisait son chemin._

_-C'est qu'un méchant, je l'aime pas ! »_

_L'homme s'interrompit et rie devant l'attitude de la petite blonde. Puis il reprit._

_« Mais la prêtresse l'apprit, et décida de lutter contre ce samouraï. Elle était très forte, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. Alors, elle alla voir cinq personnes, possédant des pouvoirs très forts. Il y avait Isuzu, qui était aussi une prêtresse. Son élément était l'eau. _

_-Waou ! Elle devait être très forte !_

_-Oui, mais pas autant que la gentille prêtresse. Ensuite, il y avait Mayura, qui était une guérisseuse. Puis il y avait Mitsuki, qui contrôlait le feu. Il errait de village en village, tout comme la prêtresse, c'est pourquoi il fut très difficile à trouver. Il détestait l'eau, et il n'avait jamais pu bien s'entendre avec Isuzu. Et il y eut Midori, qui maîtrisait la terre._

_-La terre ?_

_-Oui. Il pouvait faire des tremblements de terre, par exemple._

_-Mais il n'était pas méchant ?_

_-Non, il était avec la prêtresse, et il était très gentil. C'était le plus sociable de tous. Enfin, pour finir, il y avait Natsume. Son pouvoir, c'était de voir les esprits, et de les contrôler. Il aimait le calme, mais les esprits l'importunaient tout le temps, c'est pourquoi il devint quelqu'un de très irritable. Lorsque la prêtresse lui demanda de l'accompagner, il refusa. Mais elle lui fit une promesse…spéciale…Hem._

_-Onii-chan, pourquoi tu rougis ?_

_-Enfin, bref, elle lui promit quelque chose en échange qu'il les accompagne. Ce qu'il accepta. _

_-Mais c'est quoi ce 'quelque chose' ?_

_-Heu…Eh bien…Je t'expliquerais un autre jour. _

_-Mais ! Je veux savoir __**maintenant**__ ! »_

_L'homme se gratta la tête, cherchant comment expliquer à la fillette, sans que cela ne paraisse obscène._

_« Elle lui fit la promesse…que s'ils réussissaient à s'en sortir vivants, __**tous les deux**__, ils…Ils se marieraient !_

_-Waou… »_

_En vérité, c'était moins joli que cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la __**vraie**__ promesse._

_« Ensuite, ils se mirent tous en chemin, pour venir à bout du méchant samouraï, qui s'appelait Oda Nobunaga. Ils le trouvèrent, mais il était entouré par des serviteurs, qu'ils durent combattre. Finalement, la gentille prêtresse se retrouva seule contre Nobunaga. Elle ne parvint pas à la vaincre, mais réussit néanmoins à le sceller. Malheureusement, il s'avéra qu'un serviteur du vil Nobunaga parvint à survivre. Il revint voir son maître pour le sauver du sceau, mai il n'y parvint que __**partiellement**_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors ?_

_-Il a porté un sort pour que Nobunaga et tous ses serviteurs se réincarnent, pour pouvoir réussir leurs noirs desseins dans le futur. Heureusement, la gentille prêtresse se rendit compte de la faille qui avait été faite dans le sceau. Elle convoqua tous ses camarades, et leur expliqua la situation. Ils ne surent pas quoi faire, et Natsume proposa de les maudire._

_-Les maudire ? Mais pour quoi faire ?_

_-Pour qu'ils puissent également se réincarner dans le futur, pour empêcher Nobunaga d'accomplir son désir._

_-Et ils ont réussi ? »_

_Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit soudainement._

_« Oui. Ils ont réussis à se réincarner. Et ils attendent le moment où l'obscurité fera le premier pas, pour pouvoir eux aussi émerger des ténèbres, et répandre de nouveau la lumière. »_

§-§-§[&§-§-§

Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Personne n'était avec elle, et elle crut un instant que la solitude du lieu allait l'étouffer. Mais quelque chose d'autre s'en chargea. En effet, une main avait surgit d'on ne sait où, et lui serrait le cou avec force. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, en vain. L'air lui manquait. Elle tenta de lutter contre l'inconnu, mais aucun de ses efforts ne fut récompensé. Seule la douleur persista, et elle continua à se débattre. Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Mais qui avait-elle à appeler ? **Personne**. Personne n'était là pour elle.

« Planche à pain… Planche à pain, **réveille-toi** ! »

Soudain, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes s'écarquillèrent. Elle se releva brusquement, repoussant les couvertures qui la couvraient. Elle porta une main à son cou, instinctivement. Elle sentait encore l'emprise de la main sur son cou, et surtout, de la douleur. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Etrangement, elle n'avait pas vu son visage, comme s'il était caché par un voile.

Elle observa les alentours, pour remarquer qu'elle était dans une chambre, et il lui sembla qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. Puis elle remarqua le jeune homme brun qui la regardait des ses yeux rubis. Kyo prit la parole, interrompant ses réflexions.

« J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais, Planche à pain… , soupira-t-il. Jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi difficile à réveiller…

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, dans ce cas-là ? »

Il la scruta, et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire tous ses secrets, rien qu'en la regardant.

« Tu commençais à trop t'agiter »

Elle crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude encore présente dans ses yeux rouges.

Soudain, Yuya vit un éclair rouge, et avant qu'elle n'ait tout compris, des cheveux flamboyants lui bouchèrent la vue et des bras encerclèrent son cou.

« Huh ?

-Miko-chan est réveillée ! », s'exclama quelqu'un dans son oreille.

On ne pouvait pas dire que quelqu'un qui criait dans son oreille était une impression très agréable au réveil…

« Sakura. Lâche Miko-sama, **immédiatement**. »

Yuya sentit la prise de la jeune femme se relâcher, et elle pu respirer de nouveau.

« Eh bien, Planche à pain, on dirait que tu as du succès auprès des femmes, remarqua Kyo avec un sourire. Malgré que tu sois **plate**.

-Ta gueule ! Au moins, moi, j'ai du succès !

-Tu insinues que je n'en ai pas ?

-Prends le comme tu veux », répliqua-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit le rire de la Voix résonner à ses oreilles.

'_Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prends ?'_

**« Dire que Natsume et moi, on se disait le même genre de truc…Tu es bien ma digne réincarnation ! »**

« Natsume… », murmura la blonde.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…Où l'avait-elle entendue ?

_« Et, enfin, pour finir, il y avait Natsume. Son pouvoir, c'était de voir les esprits, et de les contrôler. Il aimait le calme, mais les esprits l'importunaient tout le temps, c'est pourquoi il devint quelqu'un de très irritable. »_

Cette voix…Elle la connaissait…A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien…Quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour elle…

'_Pourquoi je parle au passé ?'_

**« Peut-être parce qu'il est mort ? »**

'_Quoi ?'_

**« Ouups. C'est sorti tout seul ! »**

« Hey, Planche à pain ! T'es toujours là ? »

Elle vit une main quel l'on passait devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta et recula, repensant à cette main qui serrait son cou…La douleur, l'étouffement…

Mais la jeune fille avait des réflexes tellement rapides, que sa tête cogna…contre le mur.

« Aïeeee , fit-elle en frottant l'endroit endolori.

-J'espère que t'as pas abîmé mon mur…

-Je viens de me tuer la tête, et tout ce dont tu te préoccupes, c'est le mur ?! Tu déconnes là ?!

-J'ai l'air de rigoler , répliqua Kyo en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui ! Avec ton sourire de sadique, on voit tout de suite que ça t'amuses !

-Miko-chan, arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Tu es encore fai--»

Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit la blonde qui essayait de frapper Kyo, qui se protégea avec son bras, sans perdre son sourire.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle a l'air faible…, remarqua Isuzu en regardant la scène avec une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux ambrés.

-Je suis guérisseuse, mais évitez de faire des blessés inutiles !!, s'exclama Sakura.

-C'est pas avec la Planche à pain que je risque grand chose… », provoqua Kyo.

Enfin, ça s'était jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme courant d'air l'emporte et l'envoie bouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Yuya eut un sourire triomphant et lui tira la langue.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? », dit Kyo, se relevant, rempli d'une aura menaçante.

Soudain, un voile gris empli la pièce, et des hommes et des femmes sans visages, qui n'étaient guère rassurants, apparurent, se dirigeant vers la blonde, et tournoyant autour d'elle.

« Hiiii ! C'est quoi ça ?!

-On appelle ça des esprits »

----------------------------------------------------------

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose : l'histoire que raconte Nozomu est simplifiée, puisqu'il l'explique à une Yuya qui a 5 ou 6 ans. En réalité, personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, et les raisons qui poussent la prêtresse et Nobunaga à agir sont passées sous silence.


End file.
